I am a warrior
by Shadowspeed2020
Summary: Let the battle be joined".Two lone warriors,both with a common enemy,now fight side by side.Be the foe Yoma or Predacon,they won't back down.


The moon cast its bright light over the desert, lighting the way for the unusual traveller. It ran with animalistic speed, having smelt something amiss. His white, skeletal form glistened in the moonlight, its bright red eyes picking up a sight in the distance.

"A village. It seems quiet, almost deserted from here," he said, his voice a low growl. Upon seeing the village, he ran as hard as his robotic limbs would let him. Upon arrival, he sniffed around, picking up a scent that wasn't human.

"Come out monster. Your death will be swift," he growled, taking a step forward. When he did, he barely saw the figure hurtling past him, hitting a wall with a mighty crash. Looking, he saw his prey, the gold eyed creature he'd learned as a yoma.

"What are you? Some new form of Awakened One?" the large, muscular yoma snarled, his full attention on the new arrival.

"Not exactly. I am but a warrior, now let the battle be joined. Dinobot, MAXIMISE!" the robotic raptor growled, transforming into robot mode in an instant, his massive claws glinting in the moonlight. "Now, face me, if you can," Dinobot growled, his monocle-like eye emitting a laser at the beast, burning through its chest. With the yoma stunned, Dinobot charged forward, slicing both the yoma's arms off.

"You..." the yoma gasped, just before the Claymore it had been fighting previously, sliced its head clean off.

"An excellent kill. One worthy of someone like you," Dinobot said, turning to face the Claymore.

"What are you? You can change forms, yet you are made of metal," the Claymore asked, sheaving her sword.

"I am Dinobot, a Maximal from the planet Cybertron. I am one of the last surviving of my kind from the Beast Wars who is on this planet," the maximal stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I.....see. My name is Loretta. Thank you for your help," the Claymore said before turning, walking off to where one of the villagers was standing. "Don't give the money to me. A man in a black suit will come to collect it. Give it to him then," she said, turning and leaving before the villager could say more. As she walked past Dinobot, she gave him a quick glance before continuing.

"_Something is amiss. The smell of yoma is expected from a kill, but this one smells alive, and it's......"_ Dinobot pondered, looking up in time to see a winged yoma crash down on Loretta, rendering her unconscious.

"You lack honour, now allow me to teach it to you," Dinobot snarled, transforming to beast mode and ramming into the creature. With the creature knocked back, he transformed back to robot mode, reaching back and taking Loretta's sword, holding it in his clawed hand.

"You dishonour yourself. Now face the consequences," Dinobot growled, charging forward, thrusting the sword through the beast. For a second, nothing happened, then the yoma fell, its entire body split in half.

"You need not consider this part of the payment, considering I was the one to slay it," Dinobot said, looking back to the villager. Replacing Loretta's sword, he transformed into beast mode, throwing Loretta onto his back before running off, leaving the villager to stand there in stunned silence.

* * *

As the sun shone into the clearing, it shone into Loretta's eyes, forcing her awake. Her silver eyes looked around. Her armour had been removed, and her sword was lying beside her.

"I hope you slept well," came the growly voice from behind her. Whirling round, she stared into the red eyes of her robotic helper. "A flying yoma knocked you out. I killed it, then brought you here to rest," the robot explained, sitting with his legs crossed and eyes constantly on her.

"Did a man in a black suit appear? Do I have a job?" Loretta asked, trying weekly to stand.

"He came. He said there was a village south of here with a yoma infestation. In your current condition, you shouldn't be walking there," Dinobot said as he stood up, turning his back to her.

"I have to go. I have my duty," Loretta groaned, watching as Dinobot transformed.

"I simply said you were in no condition to walk there. Did I say anything about you having to remain here to heal?" Dinobot asked, looking at her with his raptor eyes. He walked over, crouching down. "Get on. I'll carry you to the village. By then, you should be healed enough to fight," he said, helping her as she wordlessly complied.

"Why are you helping me? Aren't you afraid of me?" Loretta asked once they set off. At this question, Dinobot merely chuckled.

"I believe I should be the one asking that question. Besides, you owe me for saving your life, so you'll stay with me until you repay your debt," Dinobot stated, now breaking into a run. "So, how did you become a Claymore, if you'll pardon the term," he asked.

"I once saw one kill a yoma for my village. My parents had died of natural causes, so I was alone. When the man in the black suit arrived, I asked him to take me with him," she sighed, looking out over the ocean. She was almost sent flying when Dinobot stopped suddenly.

"That stench. It....it can't be.....!!" Dinobot yelled, leaping away just as a massive purple claw emerged from the ocean.

"Well well, you seem to share my immortality. Let's see how long your spark can last when I squeeze it like you once did," cackled the large crab as it crawled onto land.

"You never seem to die. You should simply have stayed on the ocean floor," Dinobot snarled, crouching to allow Loretta to dismount. "Get back. Rampage will kill you, and he's worse than yoma," he whispered before transforming.

"Oh, you have a pet. How cute. I'll enjoy playing with her," Rampage laughed, also transforming. Without hesitation, Dinobot charged forward, lashing out with savage slashes with his claws. When he fell back, he was hit in the chest by one of the Predacon's missiles.

"You've gotten weaker since the end of the Beast Wars. That was hardly worth a challenge. Now, to take out your immortal spark," Rampage taunted, any wounds healing, as he brought out a knife of pure energon.

"_If that blade touches me, I'll go into stasis lock, then he'll go after Loretta,"_ Dinobot thought, looking behind him when he heard his name. He watched as Loretta threw her sword towards him, allowing him to catch the handle.

"A simple human sword? You think that will stop me?" Rampage laughed, cut off when he felt a blow to the chest. Looking down, he saw the massive Claymore blade embedded in his chest, still being held by Dinobot.

"Maybe not alone, but with this," Dinobot smirked, removing the sword and firing his eye laser straight at the exposed spark. The blast exploded, knocking Rampage flying back into the ocean.

"Come, that won't keep him down forever," Dinobot said, quickly transforming as Loretta leapt onto his back, grabbing her sword and sheaving it. Without another word, Dinobot charged forward, heading straight for the village.


End file.
